marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucius Farnsworth (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Employer of George; former employer of Eric | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Farnsworth Estate | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | Hair2 = formerly black and grey Category:Black HairCategory:Grey Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Retired millionaire; formerly honey producer, beekeeper | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Strange Tales #94 | Last = Tales of Suspense #32 | HistoryText = Honey producer Lucius Farnsworth was a mutant, gifted since birth with various abilities, among them telepathy, mind control and size alteration. Thanks to those abilities, he was able to communicate with bees and could approach them without protective gears such as a net. With his bees, Farnsworth was the most successful honey producer in his state. As he didn't trusted banks, he kept a fortune in his house. One Farnsworth's employer, Eric, had spied and learned the combination of his safe, and broke in his house, only to be surprised by Farnsworth who had woke up for a midnight snack. Pointed at gunpoint by Eric and upon getting shot, Farnsworth used his powers to control Eric and take his gun. He then forced Eric to go to the apiaries, while revealing his status as a mutant. Once there, he shrunk him and himself, and forced into the hive, where he let his bees hunt him. Stopping them at the moment they were going to sting him, he made him swear he would not try to rob or injure him, they were both returned to their original size. Farnsworth claimed the whole event was an illusion that had started when Eric pointed a gun at him, but right afterwards Eric let drop a tiny metal object, what he thought to be his still miniaturized gun, leaving him in doubt for ever. Retired Millionaire A millionaire, Farnsworth later retired in the Farnsworth Estate. There, he witnessed the beauty of his garden, taken care by the gardener George. Farnsworth encouraged George to open his own landscaping business, offering him to back him financially. George kept refusing, content to be in his position. One day, one of his plants mutated due to exposure to radioactive dust (originating from a neighboring atomic experimentation facility), becoming a sentient Weed, able to talk and control other living creatures. Before Lucius could remove it, his body was paralyzed by the Weed, who revealed him its plan of controlling mankind before putting him into sleep as it intended to rest as well in order to increase its powers. During its sleep, it was destroyed by George, unaware of its powers. Farnsworth was immediately awaken, and secretly thankful that George didn't took his offer and had his role into destiny accomplished. | Personality = | Powers = Lucius Farnsworth was mutant, gifted from birth with various abilities, including: * Hypnosis; possibly Telepathy and/or Empathy: Farnsworth had some abilities allowing him to modify other's behavior: ** Mind control: He could control others' actions, thanks to his eyes who overpowered their will. It is unknown if the fact Eric was able to talk on his own while controlled was a limitation of his powers or a deliberate choice. ** Zoopathy: He could talk and be understood by bees. It is unknown if he collaborated with the bees, or simply controlled them. ** Illusions: Farnsworth claimed Eric's run in the beehive was an illusion (despite proof it might had been real). It is unknown if he really had that ability. * Size alteration: He claimed to be able to alter and his and others' size, but stated those were an illusion. ** Size reduction ::It is unknown if he could enlarge himself and/or others as well. Farnsworth claimed his size alteration and bee talking were an illusion (despite proof arguing otherwise). It is unknown if he really possessed all of those powers. Despite this, in both possibilities, his hypnosis abilities are confirmed. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Despite being named the same way, created at the same period by the same creative team, and having similarities in their wealth and appearance, there is no strong confirmation of them being. Despite this, fans considered them to be.Prime Eternal editor on the Marvel Appendix page for Lucius Farnsworth. | Trivia = Farnsworth smoked cigarettes, and later the pipe. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Lucius Farnsworth at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Mutants activated at birth Category:Size Alteration Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Control Category:Empaths Category:Zoopathy Category:Hypnosis Category:Illusionists Category:Tobacco Smokers Category:Marvel Pre-X-Men Mutants